Jesus, Are You There? Final
by KJesusRocks
Summary: This is the end of my story. Hope u like it, and please review!


**Chapter 29**

**God's Will Is Done**

Blood splattered everywhere and Jonathan let out a shrill cry. He felt several kicks to his head, stomach, and back.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" she demanded, pounding his pain-filled face. "You make Mommy's life a living hell, now I'll send you to hell!"

Jonathan lost his all consciousness at that moment.

"Jonnythan, wake up and show Mommy you're okay!" Kim pleaded, shaking his bruised little body. "Jonnythan!"

"Holy shit!" Brent cried, running to Jonathan's side. He placed a hand on Jonathan's chest to try and feel a heartbeat. "I'm calling an ambulance!"

A few minutes later, the family was riding away in an ambulance, everyone worried. Even Andrew seemed concerned.

After fixing him up as best they could, Jonathan awoke. He looked around the hospital with weak eyes.

"Jonathan," Brent sighed, kissing his head. "You're awake."

Jonathan nodded slightly. "I love you Dad," he mumbled, still very weak.

Tears flowed down Brent's cheeks. "I love you too, Jonathan," he returned. "Oh buddy, I'm so sorry this happened to you. I should have taken you out of there!"

Jonathan shushed him. "No, you did the right thing. Don't ask why or how, it's too difficult to explain."

"Mr. Peachy, we need to speak with you," a doctor said, poking his head in the door.

Jonathan watched his father leave. A sense of loneliness flooded over him once the door clicked shut. Emotions were now getting the better of him, making him start to breathe funny.

A doctor rushed in and called in other doctors. "His heart beat is going down!" one shouted.

Kim heard this in the privet room she was in talking to the FBI. They were questioning her on child abuse. "Jonnythan!" she cried, standing up.

"Sit down!" a man commanded. "Did you do this to him?"

"Yes, Mommy did!" she bawled. "Can Mommy please go see her child?"

Before they could even answer, Kim darted out the door and to Jonathan's room.

"Stay out!" someone ordered, thinking she'd better stay away since she'd done this to him.

"No, let her in," Jonathan said weakly.

Kim ran to her child's bedside. "Mommy's so sorry! Mommy's so sorry for all the pain she caused you. I will not run from the law, I'll take my sentence."

A beeper went off. Kim could sense they were losing time. "Please, forgive me!" she pleaded.

"I already have," he told her. "Mom, I love you."

"Mommy loves you too, Jonnythan." Tears slid down her cheeks.

"Gimme your hands," he said suddenly.

Kim obeyed. This may be the last time she'd ever touch her son alive.

"Close your eyes and bow your head," he ordered, voice calm.

Kim surprisingly did as she was told. _What's Jonnythan doing? _she wondered.

"Dear Lord, I know I may not have much time left on earth, so I'd like to spend my last few moments praying. Lord, please bless and help my family. I pray that You can give them the blessed feeling of Your love. I've been praying for quite a while now for them, as You well know. Help them to follow Your path when I go." He got choked up and tears were swelling up in his eyes.

"I believe Your will is done. I came on this earth to help my family. I thank you for giving me the blessing of doing so, even though it wasn't easy. I pray I have actually helped change their lives. As for me, I want to one last time ask for forgiveness from you. Dying knowing that I've been cleansed of my sins will be so great. Please forgive me, oh Lord.

"Time is running out now. I guess I'll spend my remaining time with my family, completing what You've sent me to do. In Jesus Holy, Holy name I pray. Amen."

They both lifted their heads, tears in their eyes.

The rest of the family soon came in, all of them teary-eyed. Each of them sat by Jonathan's bedside as his heart was giving up on him.

"Casey, tell Katie Joy that I-that I love her." A tear rushed down his cheek. "Tell her that if I'da made it, I'da asked her to be my girlfriend."

Casey nodded, sniffling. "I promise, I will Jonathan."

"Andrew, take good care of Chelsey. I hardly know her, but I'm sure she's a real nice lady. God bless your future with her." He gulped.

Kim placed a gentle hand on his cheek. Slowly, she stood up and planted a kiss on his forehead. "Mommy loves you, Jonnythan," she whispered softly.

Jonathan smiled. "God bless and I hope I'll see you all in Glory some day," he breathed before his eyes shut.

_**Epilogue**_

Kim did a lot of thinking once Jonathan died. _"I didn't want to come back, but my time on earth isn't over yet. I think He wants me to bring Jesus into your life." _She remembered when he had said that to her.

He had prayed for her as well during his last remaining moments. Jonathan was something very special, she knew.

Since his death, Kim accepted all charges against child abuse and homicide. She knew she should face her consequences.

Being in the death row was a scary thing, but Kim didn't seem to really mind it. She was now praying and reading her Bible every day. Although jail wasn't usually a religious place, Kim made it religious.

Never before in her entire life had she felt so loved. Thanks to her dear little boy, she was saved and now on the path to Heaven. "God bless his dear heart," she sighed as she thought of the little boy she'd killed that saved her from damnation.

Brent wasn't living too bad either. Having joined a Lutheran church a few months ago, he was more happy than he'd ever been in his entire life. He took his two engaged sons to church with him every Sunday.

The guilt of never saving Jonathan still struck him hard. He was beginning to learn to live with it, but it still cut into him. Why had he been so stupid?

Andrew and Chelsey are happy as well. They were planning to marry in October - Jonathan's birthday to be exact. It was a day they felt should be remembered, for a great blessing had been born that day. He had helped Andrew become saved as well.

Casey and his fiancé` were very grateful for Jonathan. Mary had been praying for so long for Casey to become and Christian. Thanks to God with a little help of Jonathan, that came true.

Casey was planning to soon stop going to the Lutheran church and start going to Mary's church. He was sure he wanted to raise their future children there.

Norman got his mother back after Kim's confession of lying about her taking her child. He never got completely over Jonathan's death, so he was pretty bitter for the rest of the year.

Katie Joy was hurt awful bad about Jonathan's death. She felt bad that he'd been abused for so long and that he'd been killed by his mother.

It hurt her even more that he was dead and now she knew he'd loved her. She'd loved him too and still did to this very day. Although she'd never get over Jonathan, a new person was in her life.

That's my story. Sorry if you didn't like the ending, but I felt it was a good way to end such a story.

I hope and pray you can follow the Lord as Jonathan has in my story through all tough times. I have difficult times in my Christian life, but I think I can make it through with enough prayer and faith.

Thanks so much for reading and may God bless you! J


End file.
